Transposed conductors such as these, which are known from EP 1 079 500 A1, are required to produce windings for electrical appliances, such as and in particular transformers. They are manufactured with a great length of, for example, 5000 m, and are wound up onto spools in the manufacturer's works. At the installation location, the transposed conductor is unwound from the spool and is processed to form a winding. In order to keep electrical and magnetic influences on the transposed conductor as small as possible in the case of an electrically active winding, the positions of the conductor elements are interchanged continuously, without any interruption, in the overall cross section over the entire length of the transposed conductor, during its production, in that the conductor element which is located at the top in one stack and the conductor element which is located at the bottom in the other stack are in each case passed into the respective other stack. The winding which is manufactured from the transposed conductor is electrically conductively connected to other parts of the installation location. For this purpose, the conductor elements must be detached from their stack structure at their ends, and must be prepared for further processing. In this case, the conductor elements are also electrically conductively connected to one another, to form a conductor. Once the processing has been completed, the conductor elements must be moved back to their position in the stacks of the transposed conductor.